One last chance
by XoXtessieXoX
Summary: UNDERGOING OVERHAUL
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own InuYasha or anyone else the only character's that belong to me are: Kia?

Ronin: captain of the northern guards

Rei: Kia's older brother

Other soldiers

Rimi: Sesshomaru's mom

Lord Hiroshi: Kia's dad

Lady Yumi: Kia's mom

Ages: (demon years)

Kia: 15

Sesshomaru: 17

Ronin: 17

Rei: 17

Rimi: 35

Inutaisho: 37

AU: Later in this story

Sesshomaru: 19

Kia: 17

InuYasha: 17

Kagome: 16

Sango: 17

Miroku: 18

Summary: have you ever wondered what the reason Sesshomaru is so cold hearted is?

And what if she came back? Will Sesshomaru be able to save the only person he loves? Or will he be alone forever?

**Chapter 1**

**A long forgotten past**

It was really quiet in a forest on the border of the Northern lands the lake was peaceful and the only noise there was, was the laughter of two childish inu youkai.

"Come on Rei I know that you can fight better than that!"

"Kia I swear one of these days..."

"What I'll hurt myself?" she asked in a babyish voice

"No I'll tickle you to death!" He said jumping out of a bush behind the girl.

His metallic blue hair went down to his mid back and was tied back with a simple black tie at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a black hakama (pants) and a dark blue haori (shirt). Kia, the girl, was wearing a tight black top that hugged to her curves. She was wearing a black pair of slightly baggy pants that were covered by a skirt that slit above her knees and fell down to the middle of her calf. Her silver hair that shined blue was tied up in a high ponytail and then braided so it wouldn't get in her way.

Between fits of laughter Kia managed to say "ok Rei, I give please stop!" she said hopelessly before he stopped and hugged her close to him and they sat down with him sitting down cross legged her sitting back on her elbows.

"sigh what would I do without my big brother?" she asked him with a smile she had asked this question a million times.

"You would probably get so bored you'd come and find me after three days!"

"HA HA HA! Very funny. Otou-san found another suitor for me grrrrrrr when is he gonna learn that I don't want a mate yet? I mean How many have I turned down?" she asked him getting annoyed.

"Well if he found another one then we better get back it's almost dinner time." He said standing up and holding his hand out to her.

"I guess." She said glumly and then stood up. As soon as she was standing on her own two feet she pushed him over and he landed in the lake that had been in front of them as they sat there.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled at her as he came to the surface his face, hair and clothes all soaking wet.

"THAT, aniki, was for tickling me half to death." She said with a laugh that she was trying to hold back.

When she finished saying that and was on her knees clutching her sides and laughing her head off Rei stood up and said "There's someone here we better head back."

Kia's laughter immediately halted and she stood up. "Ok let's go."

With that she walked over to him and they started to run back to the castle.

'_home.' _Was the only word that came to mind as they both ran.

**At the western castle**

"Father, remind me again why I have to go and meet this girl?" said the young-ish prince with a groan.

"Well son that would be because when ever we find you a girl that we think would be suitable as a mate for you; you find something wrong with her."

"That's cuz most of the time she's a complete baka." The boy muttered

"Language Sesshomaru." Said a woman that was standing beside the boy's father

"Yes mother." He said through gritted teeth.

"Sesshomaru we leave soon I _suggest _that you go get ready." She said with a glare.

'_Damn it WHY ME? WHY ALL THE TIME ME!'_

When he got to his room he picked a semi formal Kimono and put it on. He wouldn't need his amour tonight

**Later with Kia and Rei**

"REI!" Came an exasperated yell from the one side of the castle

"WHAT?" he answered though he didn't sound angry just really annoyed

"Do you know where my new shoes went?" she asked with an innocent expression on her face

(Rei falls anime style)

"You yelled just to know if I knew where your shoe's where?" He said with an expression that made it seem as though he didn't believe her

"Yup. That and WE are late."

"Late for what exactly?"

"DUGH." She said pulling him out to the training grounds

"My lesson"

"KIA WE ARE GOING TO HAVE GUESTS AND YOU WANT TO TRAIN WITH ME?"

"Yup"

"Fine let's get this over with" he said drawing his sword.

**Later after many rounds of sparring**

"Yah know we aren't going to be able to do this after tonight probably." Kia said with a sigh

"I know.sigh" Rei said with equal disappointment

"Well I have to go and get ready for the guy." She said sheathing her blade.

**(an. Kia was NOT wearing the traditional out fit it was the same outfit as earlier!)**

Kia made her way to her room and closed the door softly behind her

'_I wont go though with this!' _she thought _'I am not going to let other people plan my life for me! Rei...forgive me." _

With that she sprayed cinnamon perfume on her body to mask her real scent and grabbed a cloak from her wardrobe. She jumped out the window and fled that castle.

**Well there you have it the first chapter of my new story I hope you all like it! **

**Anyway here's the glossary so you can understand the words that I will use throughout the story**:

**Glossary**

**Inu- dog**

**Youkai- demon**

**Hanyou- Half demon**

**Ookami- wolf **

**Neko- cat**

**Miko-preistess**

**Houshi- monk**

**Taijya- demon slayer**

**Otou-san –father (respect)**

**Aniki- Big brother**

**Imoto- Little sister**

**Baka- Idiot/stupid**

**Hakama- pants**

**Haori- shirt**

**Yukata- robe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me again I only got two reviews for my last chapter! I cant believe you people I spend all this time and all you give is two reviews any way at the end could you click the kawaii purple button and review for me please!**

**Last time**

**Later with Kia and Rei**

"**REI!" Came an exasperated yell from the one side of the castle**

"**WHAT?" he answered though he didn't sound angry just really annoyed**

"**Do you know where my new shoes went?" she asked with an innocent expression on her face**

**(Rei falls anime style)**

"**You yelled just to know if I knew where your shoe's where?" He said with an expression that made it seem as though he didn't believe her**

"**Yup. That and WE are late."**

"**Late for what exactly?"**

"**DUGH." She said pulling him out to the training grounds**

"**My lesson"**

"**KIA WE ARE GOING TO HAVE GUESTS AND YOU WANT TO TRAIN WITH ME?"**

"**Yup"**

"**Fine let's get this over with" he said drawing his sword.**

_**Later after many rounds of sparring**_

"**Yah know we aren't going to be able to do this after tonight probably." Kia said with a sigh**

"**I know. sigh" Rei said with equal disappointment**

"**Well I have to go and get ready for the guy." She said sheathing her blade.**

**(an. Kia was _NOT_ wearing the traditional out fit it was the same outfit as earlier!)**

**Kia made her way to her room and closed the door softly behind her**

'**_I wont go though with this!' _she thought _'I am not going to let other people plan my life for me! Rei...forgive me." _**

**With that she sprayed cinnamon perfume on her body to mask her real scent and grabbed a cloak from her wardrobe. She jumped out the window and fled that castle.**

Once she had gotten past the outer walls of the castle she had the erg to jump for joy and scream at the top of her lungs but, thank god for all those lessons her parents had drummed into her head, she didn't. She went to one of the villages that was just slightly west of her father's castle and asked the village miko to give her a concealment charm to hide her markings that made it easy for anyone to she was of royal birth.

The miko happily gave it to her thinking that it was for her father or her elder brother she didn't think that the princess herself was going to use it.

As Kia traveled further south she came to the place where her and Rei had been earlier that day. _'Rei………………… my only brother please forgive me you'll understand one day when I comeback if I do that is' _

Kia started to go south at a slow jog until she noticed that she hadn't put the concealment charm off and she was nearing the border of the western lands. She stopped for a moment and said the enchantment to make her markings disappear **_(AN. one light blue stripe on either cheek and a blue 8 pointed star on her forehead)_**.

Her timing for crossing the border couldn't have been worse for there on guard as if his only job was to piss her off was the **_handsome_** young captain of the guards. Ronin. Ronin's metallic dark purple hair was tied back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and he was wearing a dark purple haori and black hakama. She continued walking past the guards and when one of them whistled at her she thought to herself _'uughh bloody perverts!'_ As she walked past Ronin she could fell his gave on her and was constantly wondering if the concealment charm would fail and she would be dragged back to the castle to await a fate worse than death………………………………… MARRIGE! she continued walking and herd the sound of a twig cracking underneath the foot of a demon and turned around. There behind her was a gigantic dragon demon. "My what is a pretty young girl like you doing out here by yourself and it's almost sunset."

"What do you want?" Kia seemed completely unafraid and she wore and emotionless mask over her face but inside she was completely terrified. The dragon took a step closer and smiled a creepy and unnerving smile.

"why I want to see you closer my sweet." He was basically drooling now. He took another step toward her and she backed up not noticing that she was waking toward the edge of a cliff.

"Don't take another step forward." She said as if she meant to kill him if he did. He took that other step and she said as if she knew all along that he was going to do that.

"I would rather die than go with you." With that he jumped toward her and grabbed her by the upper part of her arm.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

(AN I should really end it here and get you people ticked off at me but I'm feeling really nice and I have a lot of ideas so here's the rest of the chapter)

**With our favourite icy demon lord aka Sesshomaru.**

'_If I get caught I can always just say that I'm going on ahead of my parents I mean the aren't going to appose me……………… **are they**?' _ He continue to make his way to the front gate but thought better of it at the last second and turned towards the gardens and left through the baack gate. 'just in case.' He thought as if trying to reassure himself when he got out he decided to go for a run in the forest before heading toward the north to meet his parents

**Back at the northern castle**

"Rei go and find your sister would you?" said Lady Yumi said to her eldest child.

"Of course mother." Rei replied

"Oh and Rei?"

"Yes?"

"When you find your sister tell her to where that kimono that was sent here last week."

_**Flashback**_

"**OH KIA!"**

"**Yes mother?"**

"**This just arrived with a messenger from the western lands with a portrait of the prince."**

"**ANOTHER ONE?"**

"**Yes isn't it wonderful?"**

"**Oh yes wonderful." Kia didn't seem particularly pleased with the fact that she had another suitor.**

"**Kia why don't you try it on sweety."**

"**of course mother."**

**She came out wearing a dress that had no sleeves and was actually very beautiful. I was black with a blood red obi and red sakura's on the bottom right and top left. **

"**It's too tight." Kia always had to complain about everything. **

"**I personally think it's and improvement." Said her father with a joking smile.**

"**very funny Otou-san nice joke."**

"**Who says I'm joking?"**

"**Ok you can stop with the jokes."**

_**End flashback**_

Kia was always complaining about everything and she always had to be right.

'anoto where are you?'

**with sesshy-kun**

"One last day of freedom, one last chance to be free of responsibility."

After he said that he herd a scream from the other side of the bushes where the cliff was. He went through the bushes after deciding to check out what the sound was and saw a girl being lifted by her throat and strangled by the edge of the cliff.

'_what is going on?'_

"Help!" her voice was strained and she was trying to pull the fingers out from around her neck. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and cut the head of the demon straight off. The girl fell out of the demon's grasp and almost fell over. She surely would have fallen over had it not been for Sesshomaru holding his arms out to break her fall.

"thank you." 2 simple words that she said before she passed out right there in his arms.

**End of Chapter TWO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it.**

"One last day of freedom, one last chance to be free of responsibility."

After he said that he herd a scream from the other side of the bushes where the cliff was. He went through the bushes after deciding to check out what the sound was and saw a girl being lifted by her throat and strangled by the edge of the cliff.

'_what is going on?'_

"Help!" her voice was strained and she was trying to pull the fingers out from around her neck. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and cut the head of the demon straight off. The girl fell out of the demon's grasp and almost fell over. She surely would have fallen over had it not been for Sesshomaru holding his arms out to break her fall.

"thank you." 2 simple words that she said before she passed out right there in his arms.

**End of Chapter TWO!**

**Chapter Three**

Sesshomaru looked at the girl in wonder as he started walking toward the cave he used to go to as a child when he didn't want anyone to bother him.

'_She smells like cinnamon and something else though I can't tell what.'_

Sesshomaru kept walking and pushed away the trees with his shoulder showing the way to the cave. He laid her down on the floor and sat down beside her. She woke up after only a few minutes and looked around to see where she was. When she couldn't recognize where she was her immediately fear immediately spiked and she seemed to get a little tense.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you."

"Somehow I don't feel all that comforted."

"Wench learn some respect I did not have to save you." Sesshomaru was starting to get pissed off that this girl thought that she was his equal.

"Well MR. HIGH-AND-MIGHTY I could have saved myself and as for RESPECT if you want to learn someone has to teach you AND I DON'T SEE A GOD DAMN TUTOR AROUND HERE DO YOU!"

Sesshomaru was stunned that any woman would have the nerve to talk to him that way. He was about to respond when he herd a noise coming from outside of the cave.

"Stay here."

"smirk Do you honestly think that I am going to listen to some guy that I just met?"

"You will do as you are told"

"Don't think so."

'_She has a fiery spirit and is very brave……………either that of she is just plain stupid.'_

"Just stay here." Sesshomaru said in an exasperated tone.

"sigh FINE."

With that little argument over and done with Sesshomaru decided to step outside the cave to see what the disturbance was about. To his surprise it was a soldier from the western castle. He sighed under his breath and walked over to him.

When Sesshomaru's presence faded to farther away from the cave Kia decided that it would be a good time to go. She picked up her sword that Sesshomaru had deposited in the corner and made her way to the mouth of the cave. She pushed the bushes away and jumped up to the top of the hill on top of the cave. She looked at the man that had rescued her and smiled before jumping away.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The guard was down on one knee and Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. _'Kami damn it do they think I'm a god or something?'_

"sigh Stand."

The guard stood up and faced Sesshomaru. "My Lord your father and mother are awaiting your return so you can travel to the land of Lord Hiroshi of the North."

"Fine, I'll be there shortly."

That said, the demon bowed to Sesshomaru and quickly left the clearing in front of the cave. Sesshomaru sighed again and thought to himself_ 'couldn't I just be normal?' _Sesshomaru turned around and made his way back to the cave. When he got there it was deserted. The girl was gone.

The wind started to blow eerily and one thought crossed Sesshomaru's mind, _'Who was she?'_

He started to turn around when he saw a small glint on the floor near where he had lain the girl. He walked over to it and to his surprise it was a necklace with and Ice Stone encrusted in it. The stone was extremely rare , found only in the most northerly parts of Japan. Sesshomaru flipped in over in his closed hand and read the inscription on the back. **_For my darling little sister may you find happiness. _**With that out of his mind he tucked the necklace into the sleeve of his Kimono where he had a small pocket sewn in and left the cave, the entire time that girl still on his mind.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

**That said, the demon bowed to Sesshomaru and quickly left the clearing in front of the cave. Sesshomaru sighed again and thought to himself_ 'couldn't I just be normal?' _Sesshomaru turned around and made his way back to the cave. When he got there it was deserted. The girl was gone.**

**The wind started to blow eerily and one thought crossed Sesshomaru's mind, _'Who was she?'_**

**He started to turn around when he saw a small glint on the floor near where he had lain the girl. He walked over to it and to his surprise it was a necklace with and Ice Stone encrusted in it. The stone was extremely rare, found only in the most northerly parts of Japan. Sesshomaru flipped in over in his closed hand and read the inscription on the back. _For my darling little sister may you find happiness. _With that out of his mind he tucked the necklace into the sleeve of his Kimono where he had a small pocket sewn in and left the cave, the entire time that girl still on his mind.**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Chapter 4**

Kia kept running getting scratched several times by random branches as she ran toward the border of the western and northern lands. The man that had saved her seemed to be a lot stronger than her and it scared her.

'_ME! Princess of the northern lands is scared of a commoner! Unheard of!' _

Kia had taken out all of the lower level youkai that got on her nerves on her way to the border. When she did get there she stormed past the guards after removing the concealment charm and none of them followed her. Let's just say that if you ticked her off when she was in a bad mood you would regret it in the morning…… if you saw it that is.

After about five more minutes of running Kia arrived at the castle and snuck back in the same way she snuck out but there was a small glitch. She wasn't expecting to run into her brother.

She had just gotten back to her room and was running around it like a chicken with its head cut off, looking for that god damned kimono that she was supposed to be wearing that night.

"Kia what the heck are you doing?" Rei questioned her as she was just finishing tying up the obi and looking around her room.

"I, brother dearest, am looking for those damn shoes that are supposed to go with this dress."

She jumped on her bed and just about fell on her face with her feet up in the air as she pushed up with one hand and sat on it. Her hair had fallen out of the tie that was holding it back and was now hanging in her face. She blew it out of her face and said in an exasperated tone, "I HATE BEING A PRINCESS!"

Rei chuckled a little bit and looked at the floor beside his foot. And saw a pair of black sandals. "Are these what you were looking for?" He asked her picking them up and swinging them back and forth.

Kia got up off of her bed and walked over to him calmly before grabbing her shoes and saying in a low voice that got louder and louder toward the end. "Get out of MY ROOM!"

Rei ducked before she could punch his face in and backed out of her room sliding the door closed behind him and straightening his outfit.

Kia slipped her shoes on and sat down at her armoire and began to fix her hair and makeup. Her hair was up in a high ponytail held up by two black chopsticks. The strands in the back were slightly curled and there were a few pieces that went off to the left side framing her face. She sprayed on some of the lilac perfume that her mother gave her for her birthday the year before and put on a little bit of clear lip gloss just to make her mom happy. _**'Good lord I look like a frigin Geisha!**' _She slipped on her shoes and gave herself one last look in the mirror before she heard a knock at the door and she quickly walked over to open it. "Milady, the lord of the West and his wife and son have arrived and you father is down stairs waiting for you." "I see. Fine let's go." She quickly walked out of the room and went over to the big oak doors at the end of the hall that lead to the main hall. '_Showtime.' _

Kia walked into the room after the guards opened it just so she could get through comfortably. She walked over to where her father was talking to the one who seemed to be the elder of the two men that were there. His silver hair was tied up in a high ponytail and he had one purple stripe on each of his cheekbones. He was wearing a pair of white baggy pants and a white shirt to match. 'T_hat must be his father.' _She continued to look and saw a woman except her hair was darker and was more of a white than silver and she had two dark pink stripes on her cheeks. It was styled fashionably in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck held back by a pin through leather band. **(Look at google images and look up hair cuffs it's like the first one except it's black and not lacey)** The kimono that she was wearing was a dark purple but it had pink sakura blossoms all around the bottom of it. She wasn't wearing any of that revolting makeup that all of the other princesses and lady's Kia had seen had were, and she seemed to be having a conversation with Kia's mom.

Lady Yumi was wearing a periwinkle coloured kimono and it was decorated with the family ensign of an eight pointed star in silver embroidery on the back. Her hair was up in a tight braid that had been swirled into a bun on the back of her head. She moved onto the next person and saw that her father looked as regal as ever in his outfit of shadow blue material also with the family symbol on the back. He had two dark blue stripes on each of his cheeks and the star on his forehead between the two large bangs on each side of his nose. She continued to look around the room and rolled her eyes when she saw her brother in a black outfit once again with the family symbol on it. He was having a conversation with, wait a second who was that? It seemed as though she knew him but at the same time she knew it was impossible. His long silver hair was down and he was wearing a white kimono with a red design on each of the ends of the sleeves as well as on the left shoulder **(Please tell me if it is really the right shoulder) **Amber eyes were deep but they gave away the fact that he really didn't want to be there. He had two magenta streaks on each of his cheeks and was that eyeliner he had on? No it must have been another one of his markings just like the midnight blue crescent moon on his forehead. '_that must be the guy.' _She thought. _'Well I guess you're okay in the looks department. But then again lot's of them were.' _Her brother looked up from where he had been talking with the strange guy and walked over to her.

'_Time to face the music.' _

She thought as she waked down the stairs to the waiting members of her family.

**Ok there's another chapter I'm sorry that I haven't been updating much but I've been really busy! Oh and I really appreciate all of the support that you guys have been giving. I'll keep typing you keep all those reviews coming in. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap**

**She moved onto the next person and saw that her father looked as regal as ever in his outfit of shadow blue material also with the family symbol on the back. He had two dark blue stripes on each of his cheeks and the star on his forehead between the two large bangs on each side of his nose. She continued to look around the room and rolled her eyes when she saw her brother in a black outfit once again with the family symbol on it. He was having a conversation with, wait a second who was that? It seemed as though she knew him but at the same time she knew it was impossible. His long silver hair was down and he was wearing a white kimono with a red design on each of the ends of the sleeves as well as on the left shoulder _(Please tell me if it is really the right shoulder)_ Amber eyes were deep but they gave away the fact that he really didn't want to be there. He had two magenta streaks on each of his cheeks and was that eyeliner he had on? No it must have been another one of his markings just like the midnight blue crescent moon on his forehead. '_that must be the guy.' _She thought. _'Well I guess you're okay in the looks department. But then again lot's of them were.' _Her brother looked up from where he had been talking with the strange guy and walked over to her. **

'_**Time to face the music.' **_

**She thought as she waked down the stairs to the waiting members of her family. **

**Chapter 5**

Kia walked down the stairs with her head held high and her eyes set straight forward. Rei came over and extended an arm that she took without a second thought. They slowly walked over to their parents and the lord and lady of the west. The man that Rei had been talking to earlier was also over there with his parents. Rei released her arm and Kia stood beside him. "Well Kia it's amazing you actually made it down here before dinner." Her father joked. "Forgive me Otou-san but I must have lost track of the time." She said with a small smile. "Kia-chan," Yumi said "these are Lord Inutaisho and Lady Rimi of the Western Lands, as well as their son, prince Sesshomaru." Kia gracefully bowed to each of the rulers and turned to the prince that was looking at her with great interest. As she was about to bow to him their eyes met and she found that butterfly's were beginning to take flight in her stomach.

'_What is wrong with me? I never felt like this around any of the other stuck up, ignorant, pompous, handsome, stupid, handsome, strong, handsome---------- WAIT A SECOND WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!'_ "The pleasure is all mine." Said Sesshomaru. "Well now that everyone is acquainted I suppose that we better get to the matters at hand hmm Hiroshi?" Said Inutaisho to Kia's father. He nodded and then said "Yumi-koi why don't you take Rimi to the ice gardens? I'm sure that she'd enjoy seeing them." Yumi nodded and then the two women made their way towards another one of the doors that exited the room. "Excuse me Otou-san," Rei stated as his father's back began to drift towards the door. "The new men that just started here still haven't gotten the hang of the shift change and Ronin is having a heck of a time keeping them in line. It's a mad house out there." Then turning to his sister, that was looking at him with an incredulous look on her face, he smugly said "You have my deepest apologies Kia-chan but I am afraid that you and Sesshomaru are going to be on your own for a little while." Kia forced a grin onto her face and replied "Of course not I'll just give Lord Sesshomaru a tour we'll meet up in the dining hall when they ring that blasted gong." Rei smirked and then walked off in a similar direction to that of his mother.

An awkward silence followed the sound of the other two doors closing and the two young youkai looked at each other with a WTF expression on their faces. "Okay I don't know about you parents but mine don't normally act like this. Is it just me or did everyone all but run from the room?" Kia asked earnestly.

"It's definitely not just you." Sesshomaru replied as he looked over at her. "Well I'm glad we've got that settled." Kia sighed

Sesshomaru was getting more and more confused by this girl by the minute. None of the other princesses of girls had acted like this around him. Most of them were to busy trying not to act like idiots in front of him that they were acting like idiots or they were just trying to get his money or status.

Kia started to walk away and then turned and said "Aren't you coming?"

Sesshomaru just pulled himself back together and followed her. '_Well this is interesting. No other female has ever had the nerve to speak to me like this. Well besides mother that is.' _Sesshomaru thought as he fell in step with the girl that had flabbergasted him.

"Where are we going."

"…"

"…"

"Well...uh... where do you want to go??" She said as she smiled sort of sheepishly at him. Sesshomaru oh the other hand almost fell over at the obscurity of the statement. Then suggested "Maybe we could go find our mothers and then see these ice gardens that lord Hiroshi was so keen about?"

"But of course. Let's go see the completely boring ice gardens that have been standing there since my great grandparents time just so we can get the entire history of them while being harassed by my mother about the severity of the poor upkeep of the gardens that are such a large part of the family history. Also while we're there my mother and yours will probably be exchanging embarrassing stories of me, my brother and you while laughing their heads off at the idiocy of their mates." Kia said as she turned to him with a completely bored look on her face. Clearly she was being sarcastic.

"Humph." Sesshomaru replied as he turned away from her seeing the absurdity of his suggestion. He turned to her though with an idea in mind and said.

"I bet their not."

Kia just looked at him completely confused. "What do you mean?" She said as she gave him a look that clearly said to elaborate on his comment.

"I'll bet that their merely sitting in the ice gardens recounting the times that they used to spend freely before they were bound to the lands as the mates of two of the four great lords."

"Fine. Now tell me what exactly are we wagering here."

"One thing of yours of my choosing."

"Or from you?" Kia seemed to be getting more and more interested in this bet the more it expanded. Sesshomaru merely smirked thinking '_Now I wonder what I should take from this poor girl. She obviously has no idea what she's getting into.' _

"Deal." They both said as they shook on their deal. "Lead the way."

Kia turned and was about to take a step forward when……. "KIA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She groaned and turned to see a little boy, about 5 or 6 running towards her at a great speed. "Yes Sanosuke, can I help you with something??"

"Uhmmmm your brother, Lord Rei needs your help in the front of the castle. He said to get your butt up there……_or else!!!" _ The last part was said so quietly that Kia had to laugh. She ruffled his hair and turned to Sesshomaru.

"You don't mind if we prolong your defeat for a little while do you _Sesshomaru-sama?" _ When he gave no answer she turned and followed the little boy that was running ahead of her.

"Sanosuke! Not so fast you know I can't run in these fancy kimonos!!"

"Sorry Kia-hime!!"

Sesshomaru started after Kia and Sanosuke. On their trip to the front of the castle, Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice that none of the servants were afraid of Kia. In fact some of them even seemed to be quite friendly with her. '_It's…………it's ………UNNATURAL!!!!!!!! The castle staff should not be this familiar with the princess or any of its other royalty. Hmph.' _They finally did arrive at the front of the castle and saw that there were weapons and men running all over the place. Kia seemed completely shocked and mumbled "he wasn't kidding when he said it was a madhouse out here."

All of a sudden Ronin's voice could be heard all over the courtyard halting everyone in their tracks. "STOP!!!!!!!!" Kia rolled her eyes when the new recruits all stopped in their tracks and stared at her, while giving Sesshomaru a look that told him to follow her.

"You will BOW before Kia-hime if no one else in this entire castle do I make mys –"

"No you Won't." Kia interrupted. "Ronin how many times do I have to tell you that I absolutely HATE all of these formalities?"

Rei came over to her and said "Kia you don't have to yell at the poor guy he's just doing his job."

She sighed and said "your right…..as usual…. Ronin forgive me it was not my place to intrude." She then turned to the men that were all staring at her in awe.

"Now as for ALL OF YOU!!!!!! We have guests here and if I hear one more complaint from Ronin, my brother or any of the other generals the one being complained about is going to meet a quick and untimely death, am I understood?"

Most of the men werenow looking at her more in admiration and fear than the awe that they had felt earlier. "AM I UNDERSTOOD?!?!?!?!?!"

They all sprung to their feet and bowed to her after yelling a quick "Yes ma'am."

Sesshomaru thought he was going to die of laughter, though he didn't even let a small chuckle emerge from his person. He would have to make sure he stayed on her good side. He looked at Rei who was looking at his sister and rolling his eyes as if this was a regular occurrence whenever any of the new recruits acted like fools. The only expression that he couldn't read was that of the general that was apparently that Ronin person she had been referring to in her little speech.

Ronin walked over to them, and Rei was the first to speak "Well I guess I should have been the one to give Sesshomaru the tour and you should have come up here in the first place eh Kia?" She smiled at his speculation and said "Maybe I should have." Before turning to Ronin asking "Are we still on for practice tomorrow morning Ronin."

"Of course Kia-hime. Unless of course you feel the need to sleep in tomorrow." He flashed a cocky half smile before turning to Sesshomaru and saying "You must be lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes I am." There was instant tension between the two inu youkai, it seemed that Ronin thought this guy was ruining something of his though Kia couldn't put her finger on what. You could almost hear the electricity crackling between the two of them

"Ronin ignore him." Kia said, interrupting the staring contest between the two before any blood was shed. "Lord Sesshomaru if I'm not mistaken we still have a bet to complete, am I right?"

Sesshomaru had been ready to give Kia a glare that she would never forget but then reconsidered and arched an eyebrow, once again wondering what it was he was going to choose to receive from this girl when She lost their little bet. "Lead the way my lady."

Kia rolled her eyes and as the two left the front of the castle she found herself getting rather annoyed with the uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Just as she was about to start interrogating her "tour group", Sesshomaru asked her a rather interesting question. "Dou you normally make bets such as these with your father's visitors?"

Kia rolled her eyes again and Sesshomaru's question and answered haughtily "Oh indeed I do. That's how I judge all my suitors in fact, if they loose the bet then I automatically deem them unworthy." Sesshomaru let out a chuckle, for some reason he found this girl entertaining.

"Yes I conduct a similar ritual with all the girls I meet."

"Oh? A different bet?"

"Iie, not a bet. I just knock them over the head and if there's a hollow ringing sound I deem them unworthy."

Kia laughed a little bit but abruptly stopped herself when she realized what she was doing.. '_What the bloody hell am I doing?!? He is an enemy on my mission of never finding a mate!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _

"Are you alright my lady?" There was genuine concern in Sesshomaru's amber eyes as he stared into Kia's. She could feel the butterflies resurfacing in her stomach and knew that her heart rate had sped up again.

"I'm fine Lord Sesshomaru." She replied with a smile. By the time Kia had finished calming down again they were at the door to the gardens.

"What you are about to see will astound and amaze you. For within these doors is a great part of the Northern clan history. Also... What the heck am I doing?!?! I sound like my mother!!!"

"Just open the door." Sesshomaru said exasperatedly and when she didn't think he was looking Kia stuck her tongue out at him and wrinkled her nose. He rolled his eyes at the girl and crossed his arms. Kia took a small silver key with an Ice Stone in the back of it, out from the inside of her obi and unlocked the door and placed it back in her obi. She pushed to door open with her right hand and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her.

When he stepped inside he was indeed astounded. Sesshomaru had heard many stories of Lord Hiroshi's Ice Gardens but never expected anything like this. The trees and flowers were covered in ice, as was the grass and everything else in the garden. It gave it a surreal glow and everything sparkled brilliantly. Sesshomaru was about to say something but Kia put a hand over his mouth and shushed him, pointing to the other side of a bridge where there mother's were sitting on a bench and laughing.

Kia moved her hand from Sesshomaru's mouth and shushed him once again motioning for him to duck behind a bush and stay put. He didn't know why but Sesshomaru actually listened to her and ducked behind the aforementioned bush. Kia on the other hand ducked her head behind a tree and walked silently toward the bridge on the other side of the garden. When she was a further away she beckoned for Sesshomaru to come on over and he once again found himself walking over to her.

"Everything echoes in here so be quiet!" She hissed at him as she peeked over the bush to see if either of the two women had seen them and sighed when she realized they hadn't. The two of them crept silently toward the bridge and Kia stepped on a little lever that was sticking out of the wall, causing the fountain on the other side to explode, distracting the mothers and giving the two of them enough time to get across the bridge without being noticed. As they were trying to find another hiding spot Kia's mom turned around again. Sesshomaru quickly ducked but Kia had to slide to make her mother incapable of seeing her.

As she slid across the ground she slipped and fell over, or she would have if Sesshomaru hadn't caught her. '_Just as strong as before. Hmph, note to self I don't care weather or not he's strong or not and ---oh my god he's staring at me!!!'_

Sesshomaru's amber eyes were staring at her amusedly and then flashed with something akin to concern when he noticed her breathing slow down and stop for a second.

"Kia-sama are you alright?"

She just stared into his eyes for a moment longer and Sesshomaru got a little nervous (although she had started breathing again) when he felt something odd in the pit of his stomach. He found his gaze drawn to her full lips which were slightly parted and noticed himself leaning in when she came back to herself and sat up thus making her head collide with his.

"Owwwwwwwwww." Kia hissed at him. "I'm perfectly alright I just was kinda shocked you didn't let me just fall flat on my back."

Sesshomaru was shocked at what she said and moved his arms so she was sitting on the ground.

"If I did that the crash would have possibly attracted the attention of our mothers thus making me unable to win the bet." Sesshomaru replied in an equally hostile voice.

_'Unbelievable!'_ she thought '_Simply unbelievable! One second of actually acting like a normal person must mean 20 seconds of stoic, jerky-ness!' _

The two of them then crept forward toward their mothers and held their breath. Time to see who won this bet………….

**Okay guys there's the end of the chapter the next one will be up much quicker!! I swear on pain or Sesshy's death!!! (oh god no!!!!!)**

**I.L.W.C.G.**


End file.
